Chun-Li
]] Chun-Li is one of the more popular characters in the Street Fighter series. Story Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent death of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher and friend of her father's, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father: the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and makes quick work of her, then flies away, telling her that if she attacks him again he will kill her just like her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Chun-Li teamed up with a US Air Force member, Charlie, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, she instead finds herself defeated; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into cancelling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li proceeded to plant bombs about the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Along the way, Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy leading the dolls away from the base). Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. In the Street Fighter II series, Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear. There has been no definitive answer as of yet, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis, Akuma. In Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she does her best to fight him. Urien, impressed by his opponent's fighting spirit, agrees to let the child go. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. Abilities Chun-Li is known for her speed and aerial attacks. Her signature move is the Hyakuretsu Kyaku, a flurry of vicious kicks which are performed while standing on one leg. Its easy accessibility (rapidly pressing a kick button) has become a staple in many games. For her Spinning Bird Kick, Chun-Li spins through the air while kicking in a propeller motion. Chun-Li can also leap off nearby walls; while performing a wall jump, she is able to backflip and stomp on her opponent's head. Other Appearances * Final Fight 2 (cameo) * Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix * X-Men vs. Street Fighter * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes * Street Fighter EX * Capcom vs. SNK * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Capcom vs. SNK 2 * Capcom Fighting Evolution * Namco x Capcom * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Street Fighter IV * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Gallery Image:SFIIChunLi.png|''Street Fighter II'' Image:SFIIHyperChunLi.png|''Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting'' Image:SFIVChunLi.png|''Street Fighter IV'' by IKENO Category:Street Fighter Characters